oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Go! Princess Pretty Cure English Dub (Cardplayer's Version)
This is Cardplayer's version of the English dub "Go! Princess Pretty Cure". Names *Haruno Haruka - Harriet Florina *Kaido Minami - Miranda Oceania *Amanogawa Kirara - Kira Brightfield *Akagi Towa - Twila Emberhart *Puff *Aroma *Prince Kanata - Prince Skye *Prince Hope Grand Kanata - Grand Dream Prince Skye *Princess Hope Delight Towa - Delight Dream Princess Twila *Hope Kingdom - Dreamscape *Dyspear - Dementia *Close - Close *Shut - Shut *Lock - Lock *Zetsuborg - Dyspairvil *Dys Dark - The Dark Shaded *Miss Shamour - Miss Shamour *Kuroro - Blackie *Yui Nanase - Cindy Newman *Twilight - Twilight *Reiko Kisaragi - Jasmine Clinton *Seira Azuma - Paula Mayfield *Ayaka Nishimine - Alexa Davidson *Shirogane - Mrs. Ambrose *Yuki Aihara - Joey Gibbs *Yume Mochizuki - Yvette Rosewood *Hanae Komori - Grace Andrews *Sayaka Kano - Sandra Burnett *Mai Kurita - Belle Powell *Noriko Komaki - Danica Bowman *Kimimaro Ijuin - Vincent Rutherford *Kenta Hirano - Jerry Kincaid *Riko Furuya - Hilda Jacobs *Sumire Zama - Belinda Grayson *Ibuki Haruno - Brendan Florina *Moe Haruno - Elaine Florina *Momoka Haruno - Molly Florina *Stella Amanogawa - Stella Brightfield *Ken Takamagahara - Kent Torrington-Brightfield *Wataru Kaido - William Oceania *Tsukasa Kaido - Albert Oceania *Masumi Kaido - Dorothy Oceania *Baurollo Bauanne - Baurollo Bauanne *Ranko Ichijo - Rowena Ingram *Kyoko Tachi - Emma Reeves *Nishikido - Nathaniel *Oikawa - Johnny *Asuka Kitakaze - Evelyn Clements *Karin Akeboshi - Kylie Adamson Transformations *'Pretty Cure Princess Engage' All: Pretty Cure Princess Engage! Cure Flora: Princess of the Flourishing Flowers! I'm Cure Flora! Cure Mermaid: "Princess of the crystal clear seas! I am Cure Mermaid!" Cure Twinkle: Princess of the twinkling stars! I'm Cure Twinkle! Cure Scarlet: "Princess of the crimson flames! I am Cure Scarlet!" Cure Flora: We are strong, Cure Mermaid: kind, Cure Twinkle: and beautiful! Cure Scarlet: Go! All: Princess Pretty Cure!! Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle or Cure Scarlet: The one's dream you locked in your cold cage. I shall be the one to free it now. Please do prepare yourself. Attacks Cure Flora Attacks *'Pretty Cure Floral Tourbillon' Cure Flora: "Exchange! Mode Elegant!" Cure Flora: "Beautiful Pink Flowers, Dance!" Cure Flora: Pretty Cure Floral Tourbillon! Cure Flora: Farewell! * Pretty Cure Rose Tourbillon Cure Flora: "Rose" Cure Flora: "Beautiful Red Roses, Dance!" Cure Flora: Pretty Cure Rose Tourbillon * Pretty Cure Lily Tourbillon Cure Flora: "Lily!" Cure Flora: "Beautiful White Lilies, Dance!" Cure Flora: Pretty Cure, Lily Tourbillon *'Pretty Cure Cherry Turbulence' Cure Flora: Cherry! Cure Flora: Rain down the petals, Flora! Cure Flora: Pretty Cure Cherry Turbulence! Cure Mermaid Attacks *'Pretty Cure Mermaid Ripple' Cure Mermaid: Exchange! Mode Elegant! Cure Mermaid: Mighty sea of the coral reef, Rise! Cure Mermaid: Pretty Cure Mermaid Ripple! Cure Mermaid: Farewell! * Pretty Cure Frozen Ripple Cure Mermaid: Ice! Cure Mermaid: Mighty ice of the cold Winter, Freeze! Cure Mermaid: Pretty Cure Frozen Ripple! * Pretty Cure Bubble Ripple Cure Mermaid: Bubble! Cure Mermaid: Mighty sea of the coral reef, Bubble! Cure Mermaid: Pretty Cure Bubble Ripple! *'Pretty Cure Coral Maelstrom' Cure Mermaid: Coral! Cure Mermaid: Surge through the sea, Mermaid! Cure Mermaid: Pretty Cure Coral Maelstrom! Cure Twinkle Attacks *'Pretty Cure Twinkle Humming' Cure Twinkle: Exchange! Mode Elegant! Cure Twinkle: Shooting stars above me, Glitter! Cure Twinkle: Pretty Cure Twinkle Humming! Cure Twinkle: Farewell! * Pretty Cure Full Moon Humming Cure Twinkle: Luna! Cure Twinkle: Bright moon above me, Shine! Cure Twinkle: Pretty Cure Full Moon Humming! * Pretty Cure Shooting Star Humming Cure Twinkle: Shooting Star! Cure Twinkle: Shining stars above me, Shoot! Cure Twinkle: Pretty Cure Shooting Star Humming! *'Pretty Cure Galaxy Chorus' Cure Twinkle: Galaxy! Cure Twinkle: Shooting stars on me, Twinkle! Cure Twinkle: Pretty Cure Galaxy Chorus! Cure Twinkle: Farewell! Cure Scarlet Attacks *'Pretty Cure Phoenix Blaze' Cure Scarlet: Exchange! Mode Elegant! Cure Scarlet: Scarlet Violin! Cure Scarlet: Phoenix! Cure Scarlet: Wings of the fire phoenix, take flight! Cure Scarlet: Pretty Cure Phoenix Blaze! Cure Scarlet: Farewell! * Pretty Cure Scarlet Illusion Cure Scarlet: Firework! Cure Scarlet: Sparks of the firework, burst! Cure Scarlet: Pretty Cure Scarlet Illusion! * Pretty Cure Scarlet Spark Cure Scarlet: Firework! Cure Scarlet: Sparks of the firework, burst! Cure Scarlet: Pretty Cure Scarlet Spark! * Pretty Cure Scarlet Flame Cure Scarlet: Hot scarlet flame, burn! Cure Scarlet: Pretty Cure Scarlet Flame! * Pretty Cure Scarlet Prominence Cure Scarlet: Sun! Cure Scarlet: Blazing hot sun, burn! Cure Scarlet: Pretty Cure Scarlet Prominence! Team Attacks *'Pretty Cure Trinity Lumiere' All: Exchange! Mode Elegant! Cure Flora: Rose! Cure Mermaid: Ice! Cure Twinkle: Luna! All: Let our three princess lights shine! All: Pretty Cure Trinity Lumiere! Cure Flora, Mermaid or Twinkle: Farewell! *'Pretty Cure Trinity Explosion' All: Exchange! Mode Elegant! Cure Flora; Lily! Cure Mermaid: Bubble! Cure Twinkle: Shooting Star! All: Let our three princess lights shine! All: Pretty Cure Trinity Explosion Cure Flora, Mermaid or Twinkle: Farewell! *'Pretty Cure Eclat Espoir!' Cure Flora: Mode Elegant! Cure Flora: Cherry Blossom! Cure Mermaid: Coral! Cure Twinkle: Galaxy! Cure Scarlet: Sun! All: Dress Up! Premium All: Resound to Far away and Beyond! All: Pretty Cure Eclat Espoir Cure Flora, Mermaid, Twinkle or Scarlet: Farewell! *'Pretty Cure Grand Printemps' All: Mode Elegant! Royal! All: Dress Up! Royal! All: Resound, to Far away and Beyond! All: Pretty Cure Grand Printemps! Cure Flora: Blooming! Cure Flora, Mermaid, Twinkle or Scarlet: Farewell! Episodes # Cure Flora Is Born # Cure Mermaid Is Full Of Bubbles # Pafu's farewell?! # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Voice Actors *Haruka (Harriet) / Cure Flora - Dove Cameron *Minami (Miranda) / Cure Mermaid - Estelle *Kirara (Kira) / Cure Twinkle - Megan Lee *Twilight/Towa (Twilight/Twila) / Cure Scarlet - Piper Curda *Dyspear (Dementia) - Rita Rani Ahuja Trivia *In the attacks and in outside, "Gokigenyou" is dubbed as "Good Day". *While Kirara calls Haruna "Haru-Haru," Kira calls Harriet "Harri." Category:Pretty Cure English Dub Series Category:Cardplayer